Triple Life
by niley4eva2012
Summary: What happens when you have to live 3 lives all at the same time, a famous star? A regualr school girl? What else is there to lead? Rated M for later chapters Niley!
1. Trailer

**Just another series........maybe??? Review???.....!!!!!.......... :-) (:**

* * *

"Triple Life"

Trailer

Hi, my name is Miley Cyrus and I am 16 and I had a double life. My alter ego…Hannah Montana is my 'famous life.' But I love my regular life more, and I have two best friends at my school. Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso. It is kind of awkward because my two best friends loved each other and are dating.

I had a boyfriend for two years, his name was Nick Jonas, but since we both had such busy lives and couldn't be together for very long, I broke up with him even though I was still in love with him. Now I had another boyfriend named Justin. Just to keep my dignity up, but I did not love him the way I love Nick, and my two best friends knew that.

Since I was famous I had a tutor instead of going to a real school.

Until one day my life changed completely over one girl, Taylor Swift. I was again face to face with the love of my life…Nick Jonas…

There is LOVE.

There is LIVES TO BE LIVED.

There is HURT.

But most of all, I, Miley Cyrus will tell you the story of my life……


	2. Chapter 1: Hi

"Triple Life"

Episode 1: Hi…

Taylor Swifts P.O.V.

Hi everyone, my name is Taylor Swift and I'll give you a little background about myself. I have a very rare disease and it is not very common, only about 1/1,000,000,000,000 people get this disease. I'm in the hospital and I am 16.

What you should know is that I have a major love of Hannah Montana. She is my idol and I love her to death, the only problem is that I don't have very much longer to live. Only 2 years, I'll die when I turn 18. I also love the Jonas Brothers, especially Nick.

Now my true commitment of a fan is that I love Miley yes, Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas. (AN: She was famous at one time so she knew 'Hannah's/Miley's' secret). Huge fan, they are meant to be together. The only problem was, is that they broke up last year and I was devastated.

Then one day they came…

I had sent in an application to Make-A-Wish Foundation saying that I had wanted to meet Nick Jonas and Hannah Montana. The only problem would be to get them down here at the same time…

Miley's P.O.V.

I changed out of my Hannah clothes. I was a popstar by night, but a regular girl by day and I loved being both, it was just to hard, though. I sighed as I laid in the bed, it had been a long day.

Only my dad and my two best friends knew my secret, Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso knew I was Hannah Montana as well. They were such true friends that they would never tell my secret. I fell asleep tonight soundlessly…

I woke up by the yelling from my dad, "Bud! Get up now! you've got mail!"

I groaned and looked at the click, it read 1:00pm, but it was Saterday at least. I wasn't late for school. I slowly got up and walked downstairs yawning all the way.

"The letters on the table bud."

"Thanks dad."

My mom had died when I was born and I never really knew her besides giving me life. It was just me and my dad in the house but it didn't matter, he was to busy taking care of me and "Hannah Montana" that he didn't have time for love life. I went and opened the letter. It read:

Dear Hannah,

Sorry to bother you with your busy life and all but this is Make-A-Wish Foundation and there is a 16-year-old girl in need to see you. Will you make that happen? Thank you so much Hannah.

Make-A-Wish Foundation

Tami Corters

Tami Corters

I read the letter over again before I turned to the girls actual letter she wrote to me:

Dear Hannah,

I don't know if you remember me, but it is Taylor Swift. I know I haven't seen you in awhile but you know how I left the business because of my condition? Well…now I'm in the hospital and I want to meet you. Badly. I haven't seen you since I was 11, you 12. So please can I meet you Hannah?

I love your music and it is just my last wish, so please…will you come this next weekend? The doctor said I only had 2 more years to live…Please…???

Your used-to-be best friend,

Taylor Swift

I had a tear rolling down my cheek, she was my best friend in childhood and now she only had two more years to live…

I ran upstairs and to my schedule to see if I was busy next weekend. I wasn't! I quickly wrote to visit Taylor. I hadn't see her, or heard from her since she moved away from publicity when I was 12, but she was now majorly sick, and I am going to visit her…

Nick's P.O.V.

I woke up at 1:00pm Saturday morning to my little brother Frankie and then I went downstairs and my mom said I had mail. I nodded to go read my letters.

It was just me, my brother and my mom in the house, my dad had died just after Frankie was born and I was devastated. I also have two older brothers, Kevin who is in collage, and Joe who is a senior. I'm a sophomore and I am single.

I wasn't always single, I did used to have a girlfriend. Miley Cyrus, but she broke up with me because our lives were so busy. I did know her secret, she was also Hannah Montana, she had told me after 2 years of dating and it had come at a bit of a shock, but I got used to it.

Now I haven't talked with her or seen her besides on T.V. in about a year now. I still loved her but since she broke up with me I guess she doesn't love me back.

I opened and read 2 letters.

A girl named Taylor Swift wrote saying she was going to die and she wanted to meet me, and just me, and not my brothers. It also said to visit next weekend, I'd agree, I wasn't busy this coming weekend, I was excited. Automatically I put it in my phone and now I was busy.

Miley's P.O.V.

The week seemed to drag by slowly. Emily and Mitchel were usual kissy-kissy, lovey-dovey, and I was eager to see my old friend, even if it was in a hospital.

Finally it was Friday and I would fly out to Caldwell, Idaho, that was where she lived. I started getting butterflies in my stomach, I hadn't seen her since I was 12, but I was still nervous.

I hopped onto my private jet with my dad and since it was only a five hour flight I fell asleep. I would get ready in 3 hours and change into Hannah Montana.

I fell asleep with my friends and my current boyfriend Justin Gaston in my dreams…

************ *

Nick's P.O.V.

Finally I was done with school with my tutor and it was time to hop on a plane and fly to Caldwell, Idaho to see this girl and make her wish come true.

I walked onto my plane and hugged my mom, "Bye mom, I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Alright Nick, stay safe."

"I will," as soon as I turned away I rolled my eyes, she was always so protective of me.

I got on the plane and waved bye to my mom. I had a private jet…Well, my other brothers shared this plane but now it was just me, my bodyguard and of course the pilot.

It would take 5 hours to get to the place so I decided to fall asleep wondering when I would find love, if I would find love at all……………

************ *

Miley's P.O.V.

My dad and I arrived at the airport and there was already a limo waiting. I was now officially Hannah Montana and I had to pass by the flashing cameras to get to the limo and then we drove to the hospital.

When we arrived we went inside, all the nurses gasped and even 1 person came up to me and asked for an autograph for their daughter. I gave it to them gracefully and then we walked up to Taylor's room.

I took a deep breath and walked inside.

She looked the same as she did 4 years ago, the only difference was that she looked weak and very thin. She looked up at me shocked at first and then she gave me a pained smile while saying, "Hannah…" in a very weak voice, it was weakened me that she could be this weak.

"Taylor. Oh my gosh…" What else could I say? I didn't know what to say.

"Nick…you both came…"

I froze. I was Hannah, not Nick. Nick…wait a minute, he can't be here…I turned slowly around and I gasped at the curly-haired, chocolate brown eyes, tall figure of Nick Jonas…

"What are you doing her?' he asked as his eyes grew big at the sight of me.

"I'm here to see my best friend. You?" I couldn't help but blush, he knew my secret so he knew it was me, Miley, underneath these clothes, make-up, and wig.

"Wait…you are best friends with her?"

"Yes before she left the business…"

"Guys…" I heard Taylor say weakly.

I walked to her left side as Nick did to her right, "What is it Taylor? Why did you make us see each other the same exact reason?"

"I…I support you…both…" she sighed, "niley4eva for me…"

"How could you do this to me Taylor!? We broke up to make sure we would never see each other again. Why?!" I was furious with her for doing this to me, but I was also somewhat grateful.

I had been missing Nick…a lot…He was my one true love and I didn't really love Justin back home. I just dated him because I was alone.

"Because…you love each other…"

"Come on Taylor, be serious…" said Nick smiling at the joke.

Taylor looked to Nick, "It ahs been so great to meet you Nick…" and then she fainted.

"OMG what happened?!" asked Nick.

"Oh please Nick, don't you know? She fainted! She finally met you and now she's fainted! Terrific! you know if she dies, it is your fault!" With that I started to walk to the door and I was just about to walk out when I felt a strong hand on my arm pull me back.

"Miley wait!"

"I'm Hannah Nick!" I squealed, I hoped there were no nurses nearby who heard him. I didn't want my secret to spill out because of my ex-boyfriend.

"Sorry Mi-Hannah. I'm used to calling you that," I looked at him and he looked different. His eyes were burning with lust and he kept glancing down my body. He seemed skinnier and there were dried tears on his face like he had been crying before he came into the room.

"Nick?" My voice came out as a concern, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head and looked down at his feet, "I'm single…and not happy. I miss you Miley…I'm still in love with you."

I looked at him shocked, I never thought he would still be in love with me, I would've thought he moved onto another girl…"Nick…"

I saw a tear fall from his face but he let it fall. "I love you Miley, nobody else…"

Taylor's P.O.V. (She's in a coma)

What? Where am I? I'm in a coma! Miley! Nick! They can't hear me because I'm in a coma, this is weird! I watched as Nick said, "…still in love with you." to Miley. Yes! Get together! Come on Miley, you know you still love him!

"Nick…"

"I love you Miley, nobody else…"

You see Miley, he loves you! Get with him! Come on, the whole reason I invited you tow was so you guys can get together! Come on…Niley…

Miley's P.O.V.

"Nick, I have to got something to tell you…"

He looked me straight in the eyes while taking a step closer, "What Smiley?"

I smiled, he used to call me that all the time, and I missed that, "Say it again Nick…" I was shocked as my body took a step closer to him. If anything I was supposed to be taking a step back, not toward him!

"What?...Smiley?..."

I closed my eyes. He said it so perfectly. Back home, yes Justin did say it, but not the way Nick did. I had realized I took another step toward him.

I opened my eyes and I realized that now we were at the end of Taylor's bed, starring into each others eyes and I felt both of his hands on my hips…

He was looking in my eyes. "I love you Miley."

All I could say was…………………………

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you guys enjoyed the 1****st**** episode. I hope you'll guys enjoy this series :)(: I had just thought of this idea last week or so and please review to let me know what you think.! Thank you! :)(:**


	3. Chapter 2: Uh oh!

Triple Life

Episode 2: Uh oh!

All I could say was, "Nick, I love you too, but only as a brother." I took a step back, his hands released from my hips as he stared at me shocked. A tear slid down my face, I loved him but I was a star now. I was to busy with my life right now.

He must have read my mind because he said, "We'll be busy but down in your heart do you think you actually love me?" He said his voice cracking behind his tears.

"Nick…I--"

"Just tell the truth Miley Ray…The absolute truth…"

"I--" I looked around hoping someone would answer. When no one came to the rescue I said, "I love you Nick. More than anything…"

At that point he kissed me, his soft, tender lips kissed mine. It was passionate sad kiss. It wasn't like Justin's kiss at all. Justin's was forceful, just like he wanted to go to fast.

But Nick's…

Nick's was the only kiss passionate that sparks flew to my lips and my heart pounded loudly. I kissed him back as passionately as I could. I did love him deep down in my heart. "Aww Miley…" he whispered in my ear, "My Shmiley is back…" I giggled and then he took off his pants and pulled down mine.

I felt wonderful as he started to grind on me as I became wet, "Nick…aren't we moving to fast?" I moaned, but then I gasped as he stuck his hand in the front of my underwear and started rubbing my clit. I screamed only briefly until he kissed me on the lips so as not to have anyone come in while we were doing it.

I noticed that his member was sticking out wanting entrance to be inside of me and then Nick slipped his boxers down as I pulled my underwear off. I wanted him and he wanted me.

He was kissing me everywhere, trying to get as much of me as possible and then he was thrusting inside of me. I screamed but was only cut off by him kissing me as he thrust harder and harder and my screams turned into moans of pleasure and then my walls were closing on his penis. "Oh Nick!" I yelled softly, "I'm about to burst!"

He grunted, "Me too!"

And we did…

We just had sex in a hospital in front of my best friend at the end of the bed. At that point I looked up at Taylor who was awake again and smiling.

Out of embarrassment I quickly pulled my underwear and jeans back up thankful that my shirt was still on and the bed was higher than my waist and I ran to Taylor's side Nick hugging me from behind. His clothes were back on as well.

"Taylor, you woke back up, didn't you?"

"Yes guys. You go…"

I looked quickly back at Nick, and then back to Taylor, "How much did you see?" I asked anxious.

"Everything…" she smiled bigger and my heart dropped. My best friend just witnessed Nick and I have sex, how embarrassing! No wait, humiliating!

"Taylor! Don't--!"

"--tell anyone. I won't…I support Niley after all…"

"You won't tell ANYONE!?" asked Nick.

"Not a soul…I had my wish…Now thank you for coming…"

"Nice to see you again Taylor…Goodbye…"

"Goodbye…" I watched as she fell asleep and I adjusted my wig as I turned to Nick.

"Don't tell anyone…got it?" I put on my rude tone voice.

"Got it. I'll see ya later Miley. I love you…"

"Love you too…" I kissed him one last time and walked out the door, leaving forever from Nick…

* * *

I was back on the plane and now I was heading home. When I got home things started getting busier. I was going on tour and my newest CD was going to get released and I was amped up. Then I got a call from the producer two months later.

"Hello?" I said as I answered my Hannah phone line.

"Hi Miss Hannah, how are you?"

"Fine…" I was nervous, my producer hardly ever called unless there was something bothering him…

"Well…I heard a rumor…about you and Nick…"

I tensed up shocked, "And what is that?" I tried my best to have my voice wound casual, yet somewhatly rude, because as far as I knew, my producer thought I still hated Nick.

"Well…there is a rumor that…" he took a breath, "That--"

"What?!" I asked. What could possibly be so bad that would cause my own producer to stutter like this?!

"That you had sex with Nick Jonas and you're pregnant," he said very fast.

Silence…

"What?!..." I gasped, "No! We didn't!" Wow. It was pretty easy to lie, I thought.

"Are you sure Miley? I mean you should go to the doctors to prove that you aren't, just so the rumor goes away."

"I will!" I wasn't pregnant! I couldn't be!........

"Then prove it," and he hung up. Great…He didn't believe me,…but did I believe myself and the question???

Worriedly I shut my Hannah line phone off…I just _can't_ be pregnant…No! I won't believe it! I convinced myself and I got ready for school.

* * *

When I got to school I immediately noticed Mitchel and Emily "lovey doving" on the nearest bleachers. I started walking towards them when I was grabbed from behind. I turned to see who had grabbed me and I realized it was only Justin, "Justin! Hi!"

"Hi Miley, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just can you go? I've got to talk with Emily," It was true, I told Emily everything, so I needed to tell her this, "Sorry, I just need to go!"

"Okay fine! I love you Shmiley!"

I always flinch when he says that. He never says it the way Nick did…Nick and I haven't talked for 2 months and I was glad I haven't talked to him, or was I sad he hadn't called me in that time period?

"Meet me at lunch!" I heard Justin call after me. I raised my hand so he would confirm of a yes and I ran the rest of the way to Emily and Mitchel.

Not wanting to break up their "love fest", but also needing to tell Emily of what to do, I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Emily?"

She broke away from Mitchel and gasped, then realized it was me, "Oi Miley, you scared me!"

"Sorry Em, this is important!"

She looked at me curiously to see if I really needed an emergency and I did so she told Mitchel, "Honey…Can you go? She needs me…" He nods his head and walks away looking back curiously every once in awhile.

"So what's up Miley? You seem scared about something, is it about Hannah?"

"Yes and no Em…I--" I looked around and realized that it was suddenly to crowded in here with to many kids who could eavesdrop, "Come here, follow me."

I led her back into the school and into an empty closet, she laughed, "Is this a joke? Is it really so important it _needs_ to be kept a secret?"

"Yes."

After a long pause she spoke up, "Well…go on, what's wrong, or right?" She put a confused look on her face.

"Oh it's bad alright," I murmured as I took a seat on the desk.

She sat down beside me starring at me intently, "Well…" I started, "You know how I went to Idaho 2 months ago to visit Taylor?"

"Yeah…" She said slowly trying to figure some things out.

"Well…I didn't tell you or Mitchel or even my dad about the whole story, but…"I paused and she urged me to say more, "But I saw Nick…" I looked at her face which looked confused.

"Nick Jonas?" she asked?

I looked at my feet again, "That would be correct," she gasped but I just continued, "Well I was shocked at first, it only came to realize why we were both there."

"What?"

"Taylor set us up and surprisingly I wasn't mad at her, I was, but then I wasn't."

"So that was the "important thing" that you had to tell me right this minute in the middle of a very good make-our session?"

"Not even close…" I paused realizing that now I couldn't go back, I had to tell her now, "Nick and I uh…"

"Go on Miley…" she said but she looked down and I think that she knew what I did.

"I-uh…sort of had--had sex," It was somewhat more of a question.

"Sort of?! It's either a yes or no Mi, what is it?" She said looking back up at me.

"Yes…"

"Oh Miley!..." She gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth.

"Em! I need support here! Not put-downs!"

"I'm sorry I just can't believe you would do such a thing Miles, I've always looked up to you as my role model, but now that you're pregnant with your ex's baby. I just don't know anymore…"

"That's the thing Emily. I don't know if I am or not, but didn't you hear it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't believe it. Don't you?"

"No, but I have to prove it for the publicity."

"Alright, let's go…" She grabbed my arm and we walked right out of school and over to her car. She got into the driver's seat and we pulled out of the school.

"What about class?...Em?..." she was to focused on driving to really care what was going on around her so I left her alone as we drove off down the road back into civilization. (AN: They are going to a very remote school now, and it's just like a public school)

They arrived finally at the St. Luke's hospital in downtown Malibu. It was one of the biggest in the whole town, and the most visited by the people, but compared to L.A, it was tiny.

They stepped out of the car, "Hospital? Really Emily?" I looked at her.

"We need to know Mi, so might as well find out through a real doctor. Here, put this on," She handed me one of my "back-up" Hanna wigs in case I needed to leave school early for a Hannah even meeting or something.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I can't Hannah, I don't have a wig so just call me when you're done. I'll go drive around for awhile."

"All right, thanks Emily. You're a terrific friend." I gave her a hug.

"You're welcome Hannah. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it," I gave her a hug and thank goodness there weren't any popperatizi around.

I sighed as I walked into the hospital with my fingers crossed. I needed all the luck I could get….

"Hello dear, what can I do for you today?" said the lady at the counter who had been looking at the computer screen, she suddenly turned to me, "Hannah?!"

"Hi…"

"Well…what can I do Hannah? You hurt?"

"No no…but miss?"

"Yes dear?" she stood up concerned.

"Um…is there a doctor here testing pregnancy?"

The nurse's eyes went wide……

* * *

Hello, sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories in a looooooooog time, it's been so hard with school and all you other writers out there should know the same pain I'm in :) Well, hopefully by summertime I'll really catch up on my readers. Please review it = happiness for me :)


	4. Chapter 3: Test Results

**Hey sorry it has been soooo long! I've been so busy with school and practicing that my inspiration as gone downhill for my stories. But I AM determined to complete them! So without further ado (about nothing) here's the next chapter for Triple Life! :) Hope you still enjoy it!**

**** I looked at the nurse who still had wide eyes, not feeling very patient I said, "Please nurse, I need to prove that I am not pregnant for the press, would you be so kind and just get me a doctor who deals with this kind of stuff?" Finally she snapped out of her little daze.

"Follow me." I followed her through a door and down quite a long tiled hallway quickly, nurses and doctors had noticed me, I was just glad no paparazzi were here yet. She led me through an open door. "Just sit down, the doctor will be here shortly ma'am." I nodded as I sat down and made myself comfortable as I thought. I couldn't be pregnant. I couldn't afford it, I mean I wasn't even with Nick, would I tell him if I was? No. But what about Justin? Oh poor Justin, he was a good guy and now if he knew I was pregnant with someone else's child. No, I wasn't pregnant. I mean I have been sick a lot this past month, but it can't be because of that!

Soon the doctor came in and he smiled at me, "Welcome Ms. Montana. This nurse says that you want a pregnancy check?"

"Yes, and before this goes public, I need the answer myself. Don't tell anyone until I know okay?"

"Whatever you want. Now why don't you lay down and I'll get everything ready." Fairly soon he was checking on my stomach and taking pictures and whatnot. I bit my lip nervously. It just _can't_ be true. "Oh dear."

"What!?" I screamed! Sitting up and forcing him to jump away in alarm.

"Ms. Montana, you are indeed pregnant."

"No!" Tears welled in my eyes, my life was supposed to be perfect, how could this happen?! Nick. It was his fault! He was the one that did this to me. I will kill him!

"Miss? Please lay back down, I need to check the status of the baby." I did not object even though I wanted to. I was pregnant, with Nick's baby and there was nothing else I could do about it. Unless. No. I would never kill my own child, that would be murder. Maybe put it up for adoption...the doctor's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Ma'am it seems to be a healthy baby so far. In a month you may come back to see the gender if you wish. Everything seems to be in order. Congratulations."

Congratulations? _Congratulations?!_ This was no celebration, I had a career, a career to hold and now that I'm pregnant all my fans, all of the people who look up to me will now look upon me in shame. What have I done? Thankfully they left me alone in this room as I cried. Bawled and all I could think was that I was pregnant with a child whose father was the only person who I had ever loved. I pulled out my phone. Who should I make the call to first. Justin. Nick. Or my publisher? My career, my boyfriend, or the father of my child. I had to choose. Each second passing is what needs to be taken care of and what will be done for the rest of my life.

I decided that I had no choice. Hannah is gone. I dialed up my manager, "Hannah? Thank goodness you called, I found out you skipped school today, where are you? I'll come get you."

"John, slow down I'm fine. But tell press I'm done as Hannah. The rumors are true. I am pregnant. Just tell them Hannah has gone missing or something, it was nice working for you. Goodbye."

"Hannah-no-" But I had already hung up, I couldn't be a good role model if I was a teen mom plus trying to go to school. I teared up, it was just Nick's fault. All his fault! I stood up and walked out the door pulling the wig off my head, I didn't want to go out of the hospital crying as Hannah, I just wanted to be me. Miley. Nobody even glanced at me as I walked down the hallway that just an hour ago I was doubting that I wasn't pregnant. The nearest garbage can I saw I threw the wig in and never looked back as I walked to the outside. The sunlight blinded me as I pulled my phone to my ear as it dialed Emily's cell.

"Hannah. How'd it go?"

"No Hannah anymore Emily, I'm done. I just quit. Come get me?"

"Coming." She hung up and I let more tears flow. How could this have happened? Son Emily's car pulled up and I got in, she didn't comment on me not wearing my wig. "So Hannah's done for good?" She asked as we pulled away from the place I just recently now started to hate.

"For sure. I can't be a teen mom, go to school, and be a rockstar all at once. Just get me home."

I knew Emily had loads of questions for me, but I grateful she kept silent as she drove me home. Not even saying goodbye when we reached my house I got up and started up the walk. "Miley?" She called, I stopped and closed my eyes before turning around, "Don't do anything reckless please. I love you too much for anything to happen to you." With that she pulled away from my house as I watched her go, more tears pouring down my face. I knew I shouldn't have been so cruel to her, but what else was I supposed to do?

I walked in the house and prayed to god that daddy was still asleep for his afternoon nap, I was a little early to be home for school as it is really last hour for about fifteen minutes. But I wasn't about to go back to school after everything happened. I then went upstairs to my bedroom shut my door silently and locked it before I ran over to my bed clenched my pillow and sobbed myself to sleep. Things couldn't get any worse...

Nick's POV

I had read and seen rumors of Miley off the Internet and TV that she was pregnant, a whore, and many other names being called to her name and it made me angry. It wasn't to Miley personally, just her persona Hannah Montana. I sat in my room, papers of written music everywhere as I try and write another song about Miley that isn't successful. Since our departure of each other from the hospital in Caldwell, Idaho two months ago I've slowly gotten more and more insane. My parents think something happened, but of course I had promised Miley that I wouldn't tell anyone what had happened and I didn't. Sometimes I wish I had a best friend, but only having a tutor who only gets on your case for not doing your schoolwork isn't that great of an example.

So instead of talking to someone I've turned to my music thinking that if I write a song about Miley, it might ease the tension that's in my body. Because I know deep down, she's not alright. With all these false news reports how could she be alright at all. It must be getting into her core and putting down her self-esteem, but of course she can't handle anything much past a broken nail. At least, that was the way it was when I last really knew her. Sighing I closed the cap of my pen and put my guitar back in its place. I couldn't focus. I needed to get out.

So I then put on some shoes and got up and grabbed the car keys. I walked downstairs and out the front door. My parents were out of town doing some business again so I had the house to myself for the time being. I decided to take a drive around the area, maybe go up to where Miley lived. No. I can't do that, she never wanted to see me again. Dang it, why does she have to make this so difficult!

But my head wandered and soon I found myself pulling into Miley's High School. Cursing myself that I came here I was about to pull out when I noticed the familiar brunette girl whom I loved Miley was walking out of the school with her best friend Emily. Keeping the car non noticeable I decided that I would follow to wherever Miley went, maybe I had the chance to talk to her about what happened and apologize for what I had done. I followed there car, expecting them to go to Miley's house or even Emily's in case one of the two girls were sick, but no they were going out of town. Eventually I found myself coming to a hospital...So the rumors _were_ getting to Miley, and now she was going to confirm that she wasn't pregnant. I watched as instead of Miley exit the car, a blond almost whitish hair did as Hannah stepped out and walked into the building. Emily drove out of the parking lot as I pulled into a space. I think it would be best just to wait here.

For at least an hour I waited and still no Hannah Montana came out of those doors, and yet I still waited. Maybe I should get out of the car and go and sit on the bench or something, but no, that could not happen either. People would ask me questions, I shouldn't. Just as I was making up my mind I saw her. Not Hannah, but Miley and she looked upset. She carried no wig and she looked like she had been crying. I know that face only to well, because that was a face she carried after we broke up for the longest time. I wanted to go and comfort her, but I didn't know what to do. Before I could do anything I watched Emily pull up and take her away.

I hadn't even restarted my car yet when I realized that the only reason Miley would be crying, is because it's true. Miley was pregant. With _our_ child. I couldn't believe it. I was going to either have a baby boy or baby girl. But Miley doesn't know that I know, would she call me? Would she text? Would she just come and see me in person? I had hoped the latter, but I had no idea. I drove home. I was actually happy that I could potentially be a father. But Miley? She would be distraught. She was already living a double life. Could she really handle a third?


End file.
